Trio Plus One
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: The sequel to Confused Thinking: Two View's of The Same Heart. Not just another SlyxCarm fic. Lots of adventure and romance with a hint of drama. Carmelita leaves Interpol without a warning and an old colleague comes after her and the Cooper Gang. The final chapter is now up! I think I could cry for finishing it. Its my labor of love and time. Please enjoy, I really do mean that.
1. Trio of Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the creation and property of Sucker Punch not me.**

**This is the begining of the sequal to Confused Thinking: Two points of the same view. I do hope you all enjoy this as much or more than it : DDD**

**A Trio of Four**

Carmelita stood infront of Sly's friend. Bently and Carmelita stood in shock. Bently came to his senses and slamed the door shut. He locked the door then ran to find Murry.

Murry was on the couch reading some sports magazine. "Mu...Murr..." Bently couldn't breath. He took out his inhaler. " Uh!" The turtle took a few puffs then calmed him self. "Murry." He spoke slowly and calmly.

"Who was at the door Bently?" Murry heard the knock at the door.

"Funny you should ask. INSPECTOR FOX IS OUTSIDE OUR DOOR!" Bently was freaking out. "Sly's probaly been caught! We have to go!" The small turtle had a big voice. He was frantic but Murry just sat there. "Didn't you hear me!"

Murry turned to face Bently. "Well Bently, I did. But don't you think if she was out there with a whole S.W.A.T. team or something she would have barged right in." Murry wasn't as dim as he let on.

Bently thought about it for a second. "Your right Murry." Bently walked back to the front door of the apartment. Murry went back to reading the magazine. Bently cracked the door a little. "Can we help you." He spat out the words.

Carmelita felt as nervous as he did. She had just quit her job to join the exact group of crimminals she has been tracking for years. It was all very sudden for the fox. She slipped the piece of paper Sly had given her through the crack and to the turtle on the other side. Bently took the note and studied it closly. It was Sly's hand writing, the note explained what Carmelita was doing there. Bently opened the door all the way.

Carmelita could feel her legs giving out due to her nerves. She stood in the enterance for a moment then stepped in. Murry looked over at her. He laid back down on the couch. Carmelita looked around the apartment. It wasn't as dingy as she thought it would be, infact their apartment looked liked the presidental suite at a four star hotel. Crystal dishes and cups, a white leather couch, a beautiful chandelier, and shag carpeting. She spotted the chairs in the kitchen and took a seat there, Carmelita waited for Sly to show up.

Sly Cooper was still invisable as he past the crowds. If he wasn't the people in the crowds would see the biggest grin on his face. Almost every thing he wanted was his that day. He had evaded the cops, got the girl of his dreams, and now she would work by his side. Sly walked causually back to his appartment. It had been a good twenty minutes or so since he gave the cops the slip at the harbor. True to his form he climbed the fire escape and into his bedroom. After changing clothes Sly went out into the living room.

"Hey Sly." The laid back Murry greeted his no longer invisible friend. Sly waved to him but Murry was to in to an article about dirt bikes.

Sly walked into the dinning room. He saw Bently staring into the kitchen. Bently wasn't moving, he was fixated at looking at the table in the kitchen. "Um, hey pal this might sound weird but has..." Sly had no chance to finish his sentence. Bently stopped staring at what ever he had been staring at and jumped off is chair. He walked past Sly and pointed towards the kitchen. Sly didn't get why Bently had pointed to the kitchen until he actually looked in the kitchen. He saw a sad looking Carmelita sitting alone. he walked into the kitchen and took the seat next to her.

Carmelita felt the presence of someone next to her. She picked her head up. "Sly!" She shouted in a wave of releif. Sly grinned back at her. Carmelita blushed. They were at a lost for words. They wanted to say all the things that was bottled up deep inside them but couldn't get a single word out. After sitting in silence Sly's stomach growled making Carmelita giggle. "Hungry?" She felt like a weight was lifted off her.

Sly rubbed his head. "Yah." He loved seeing Carmelita smile. "It nice to see you smile." Sly told the giggling fox. Carmelita quieted herself. "Are you hungry, Carmelita." Sly wanted to get the ackwardness out of the way.

"Just a little." She still felt a little shy. "What's to eat?" She asked Sly.

Sly stood up and walked over to the fridge. He rummaged around in it for a moment then turned to her. " Pasta or soup." He announced to the ever waiting fox.

"And what type of soup would that be, Sly." It still felt weird having a conversaton with the master theif that didn't involve a chase after wards.

"What type of soup do you like?" Sly asked in his dreamy, suave voice.

Carmelita had no hesitation. "Cream..." Sly cut into her sentence.

"of mushroom." Sly knew almost every thing about Carmelita. He took fresh white mushrooms, milk, and butter out of the fridge. He prepared his ingredients and started to cook the soup.

Forty five minutes the soup was done. "Murry, Bently supers done." Sly called out to his friends. The pink hippo and green turtle came out of thier spots and joined Carmelita and Sly at the table. Murry had no problem about being himself around Carmelita but Bently needed more time.

**Okay, I know this story has been promised for a long time and now its under was. If this story seemed a little empty, I am sorry. Chapters 2&3 will be great. This may keep your interest: Chapter 2 is call Breaking the Ice and Chapter 3 is called Theif in Training.:DD I would really like to know what you thought of my latest story, I could use any feed back. If your wondering, I will post the last chapters And They Lived Happily Ever After, over the next to weeks. **


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**I don't know what anyone thinks of this story yet. I've got no feed back, I wonder if this story is bad? I'm gonna have to get through the slow chapters before the action begins. Sorry if it seems so lame right now. It will get better. Just read this chapter, I think a lot of People will like it : D**

**Breaking the Ice**

There was an uncomfortable silence between Bently and Carmelita, besides that things were going great. Carmelita was laughing and joking with Sly and Murry. It was strange at how quickly she adapted to her new life. She probably wanted some change and was ready to let loose when the opportunity presented itself. Carmelita showed her true colors, she was being herself.

Sly wanted Bently to talk a little more. " So Bent. How's that invention of yours coming along." Every one else was silent. They waited to hear any thing from the turtle.

Bently didn't trust Carmelita yet. After all, earlier that day she was one of Interpol's best. Bently felt Carmelita was just pulling them along on some plan of hers to catch them. He was very suspicious, but decided to talk about his new invention. "Its going fine. I have many kinks to work out. Five or six days left of work on it." And everyone talked and enjoyed themselves all night.

Ding, To-ck, Ding, Tick. The bell on the clock rang twelve a clock. Murry put the left overs away and Sly washed the dishes. Carmelita didn't know where she'd be sleeping that night so she stood and waited for Sly to tell her, she was a little nervous about asking such a question to him.

"We have an extra room." Sly told her. They walked out of the living room, and down the only hall. At the very end of it was a door. Sly twisted the knob. It gave off a squeak, the door knob was rusted. After forcing the old, unused door open Sly stood at the door way as Carmelita entered the room.

The young fox inspected the room. Fully furnished, a queen sized bed, and a feather comforter. Could it get any better than that? "Oh," Something hit her. She had no other clothes all her stuff was over at her apartment.

"The dresser, in case your wondering, has some clothing in it." Sly suggested to Carmelita. He watched how she was eyeing the bed.

"What." It was as if Sly could read her mind. Carmelita opened the dresser drawer and sure enough, there were a few night gowns. Carmelita picked one up.

"Good night." The raccoon told her while he closed the door.

Carmelita felt strange. "Night." She got dressed and laid in the bed. Carmelita didn't feel tired. She thought of many of that days events. It still bothered her how easily Murry had excepted her and Bently gave her the cold shoulder. Carmelita laid there for hours not being able to sleep at all. "That's it." She got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe a little milk..." She stopped. Bently was sitting at the table reading a book. He hasn't seen me yet. She tried to play it smooth. Carmelita welcomed her self to the fridge, she poured herself a glass of milk.

Bently looked up at her, he was still suspicious of her. He went back to reading his book acting as if she wasn't in the same room as him.

Carmelita decided to get it over with. She sat down in the seat opposite of the turtle. "What book are you reading?" She asked trying to be friendly.

Bently wasn't expecting that. He played along. "Its an instruction guide on the spark bomb I'm making." He hoped she'd go back to her room after he answered her.

Carmelita became interested. "So your the brains of this outfit? That sounds like its a tough job." She had just complimented him.

Bently almost fell out of his seat. "Not really, Murry the muscle slash get away driver, and Sly's the field guy. I had to offer some thing." The ice was cracking.

She could still feel he had some thing against her. "Look Bently, it is Bently right?" The turtle nodded. "I am not here to infiltrate your gang and bring you down." Bently was looking pretty scared. "I'm here because of Sly." Things were coming out. "I like him, okay. I may have tried to throw him and you in jail, but yesterday I figured some thing out." This was so unlike Carmelita, saying her true feelings. She had changed a lot in a few short hours. Mostly because she wasn't afraid at being her self any more. "I was lying to my self. I am, or was a fourth generation cop and you know what? I was only filling the expectations of others, not living my dreams, not be the real me. The person your pals Sly and Murry know who I am. So why can't you except me?" Carmelita went off like a fire cracker.

Bently was completely stunned. "Then what are your dreams inspector?" Bently was convinced, she wasn't there to arrest them.

"I...I never thought about that." She put the glass of milk down. "I spent so much time being what others wanted be to be I lost sight of my goals." Carmelita thought back to when she was a child. Trying to remember her hopes and dreams. "An artist." She remembered all the pictures she would draw. Carmelita was a great drawer. She had an amazing knack for good detail.

Bently listened and came up with a preposition. "If you would like Miss fox," Carmelita looked up at him. "We are in need of some one to draw blueprints for us. You could make sketches from Sly's recon photo's." The ice was melting.

She thought about things for a bit. "I don't know. I need more time before I am at that level." She was referring to helping thieves.

Bently understood. "Well if you change your mind, the offer is always there." Carmelita felt better.

"Thanks." She said in a soft voice. "Are we good now?" She asked Bently. Really wanting his acceptance.

Bently thought about it. "Yeah, were good." The ice was a puddle of water.

"Thanks." Carmelita got out of her chair and went back to bed. She was able to fall asleep now that most of her thoughts were in order.

**Review time. I see on my stats page that this story has some hits, but I have no reviews. I really would like to know what people who read this story thinks. Please enjoy this story. Chapter 3 Thief in Training, will be up next week. By the way, I now have my spell check working so no more grammar or spelling mistakes : D**


	3. Thief in Training Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.

Thief in Training

It has been a week since Carmelita and Bently had their little talk. Carmelita was now at peace with the gang. She joked and kid around with the group of thieves, Carmelita started to understand where they were coming from. Carmelita understood a little more about Sly and why being a thief was so important to him.

"Me being a thief is like you being a cop, it's in our blood." Carmelita remembered Sly telling her.

"Yes Sly, except you want to be a thief and follow in your families foot steps, I on the other hand want to follow a different path." Carmelita and Sly sat outside his window, on the fire escape out looking the city. She was trying to learn more about him. "Yes your right, being a cop is in my blood but it's not what I really want to do." They sat in silence, a chilling breeze past by them. "So," She didn't know what else to say to him.

Sly helped her out. "I felt it was my responsibility to retrieve the Thievius Raccoonus from the Fiendish Five." The fox listened intently. "So one by one Bently tracked them out and we went to each location to get back what ever piece of the book back from each member." This was a serious moment; the tone of Sly's voice told Carmelita more than his actual words did. "Then it all came down to Clock-Werk." The two shuddered at his name. "He held the last piece of my book." Sly looked over at Carmelita, she was seething with anger.

Clock-Werk had taken Carmelita captured and used her as bait to catch Sly back in Russia. She never forgot about that moment.

"I was glad you were there to help me." Carmelita blushed, she still hadn't got used to being with Sly. "If it wasn't for you and your shock pistol, I would have never been able to damage the bird." Carmelita blushed brighter. "After we defeated him I found the last piece to the Thievius Raccoonus and restored the book." Sly stopped talking when he got to the part of the story where he kissed Carmelita and left she chained to some railing. "Hey," Sly wanted to change the subject. "Remember back in India, at Rajan's party..." Sly went on to tell of their close encounters, at the funnier moments Carmelita let at a few laughs. The two talked all night long, the sun started to rise. Sly and Carmelita were night owls not early birds. They bid good night to each other and went into their separate rooms.

Bently had been awake all night, this was the day Carmelita would learn some new moves from the Thievius Raccoonus and Bently was printing touched up pages from said book for her to read from. He had to decipher what the pages written in other languages said. Bently would scan each individual page from the Thievius Raccoonus and rewrite the text so it was readable for the fox. Bently worked on this project since the night before and made little progress. "Uh!" He looked at the pages he restored to the pages he had yet to rewrite. The ratio of pages done to pages not done was one fifth-teen. Oh yeah, he had a long way to go.

"Why have you disgraced our family name Carmelita?" An older female fox questioned her. Carmelita didn't know what she should say.

"Mother, mother being a police officer isn't what I truly want to do with my." She reasoned with the older fox.

"Huh! You don't have a choice; you shall follow the same path that the three generations of Fox's before you walked down." She wasn't giving in to Carmelita's pleads.

"Why not!" Carmelita said the first thing that came into her head. He mother was about to tell her why but shut up, she didn't have any thing to say. Carmelita approached her mother who sat in an arm chair. "Am I not entitled to live my life as I see fit?" The yelling stopped her now talked to her mother in a calm, civilized voice.

Mrs. Fox looked at her daughter she opened her mouth to speak; this was the moment of truth. "Carmelita I think that you should wake up."

Carmelita shocks her head in disbelief that was not what she had wanted to hear. "What?"

"Wake up! Are you awake?" Carmelita woke up. Some body was knocking at her door.

"Who ever just knocked on this door had made a big mistake!" She was ready to strangle who ever was on the other side of the door, she really wanted to hear what her mother was going to tell her. She got out of her bed; Carmelita was obviously not a morning person. "What!" She yelled at the person standing in front of her." Her eyes were still hazy. All she could make out was the tall form of a male. "Sly!" She was embarrassed. "Sly?"What did he want at this time of the day?

"Oh, I am sorry to wake you." He sounded genially sorry.

"What do you need?" Carmelita was still a little agitated.

"Well, it is now seven in the afternoon." Sly said in way as if to remind her of an important event.

"Oh!" She felt even more embarrassed. Today was the day she told Sly she would take a few lessons from the Thievius Raccoonus. Carmelita wanted to be part of his world so she decided learning some things out of his treasured book. Carmelita started to see some thing she liked in thieving, the thrill. She closed her door. "Be there in a moment!" She called from the other side of the door.

Carmelita hurried to get dressed. Sly could hear her fumble around as she got dressed. "Take all the time you need my little thief in training." Sly called out to her from his side of the door. He heard Carmelita fall completely to the floor.

It had finally hit her; she wasn't Carmelita Montoya Fox the prestigious Interpol officer. She was Carmelita Montoya Fox, the new Carmelita Montoya Fox. "Hum, 'Thief in training'." She liked the sound of that.

What ya think? I had a blast writing this chapter. I'm listening to one of my favorite c.d.'s. It's 'Trance Party 1' disc one. Listening to Techno really helps me write. I hope I did a good Job on this chapter. I don't know how the readers think it is. I could really use feedback's


	4. Thief in Training Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me. I thank everyone for their great and inspirational reviews. The positive responses help me write because I know that people out there are reading and are captivated by them. I am listening to the perfect song to use in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Thief In Training Part Two**

Carmelita picked herself off the floor and put on her denim blue jeans. She turned around and looked at her mirror. 'Cute!' Her mind squealed at the site of her reflection. After fixing her self up, Carmelita went out into the living room and joined Sly and the others. All three of them were talking among themselves, they hadn't noticed that Carmelita stood behind them. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat.

Hearing the fox's attempt to get their attention Sly turned and faced Carmelita. He was completely stunned by the very site of her. "Wow." Was the only word he could mutter. Her violet, no sleeve top, jeans, and ankle length black boots looked amazing on her. Sly didn't even know she had such clothes. Carmelita looked like she was going to take this training seriously.

She saw that no one was speaking so she decided to start the day off. "Are we ready now?" Carmelita asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

Sly, Bently, and Murry came to their senses. "Yeah, yeah." Sly commented even though he had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing.

Chief Barkley sat at his desk, he was looking over police officers files. He still hadn't filled Carmelita's vacant position and the candidates had no where near the type of credentials that she had. It was down to just three people; Chase, a female squirrel, Daniel, a male calico, and Wes, a male elephant. Daniel was strong, athletic, and best marksman Interpol had to offer. Wes was not very quick on his toes but he was extraordinarily intelligent. Chase was who he had been considering for the spot. 'She's the other two put into one. Chase is what Interpol needs, but... she has the worst attitude and takes orders when she feels like it." The choice was obvious. "Lucas, send in Daniel Elle." He wondered if he was making the right choice. It had to be right for his sake.

The six foot something calico stepped in Chief Barkley's office. "So does this mean I get the case." He said in his smug, feline voice. The badger behind the desk threw a folder at the cat. Daniel caught it. Inside was the pieces of paper that would make his career.

Bently and Murry rode in the van as Sly taught Carmelita the 'rail slide' and 'rail walk.' Carmelita was into her third lesson already, she was having the time off her life. The fox followed Sly while they slide on power lines. Being outside, having the cool wind blow through her untied hair made her feel so free. She was starting to feel that she had made the right choice, quiting Interpol and trying some thing new.

I've been feeling confused

Just thinking about my baby

What would my life be like with out your love?

Surrounded by all the love

That sweet emotions have

Some day I'll see my visions come true

Carmelita slid on the never ending lines, Sly was right behind her. She was going a little slow but that was what was expected from a beginner. Sly kept a good eye on her, she wasn't balanced right. She was afraid of falling.

"Aw!" Carmelita screamed after she lost her balance, Sly dashed toward her. He caught her by her wrist and pulled her back onto the wire. Carmelita wrapped her arms around Sly, she wasn't going to let go. The fox felt like she was going to fall again. She looked up at Sly with her magnificent brown eyes.

Another day a different place

It feels the same without you

And my love for you goes on and on and on!

"Are you sure?" Sly asked, he was about to release Carmelita. She nodded and pulled away from him. Carmelita wouldn't let one accident put her down.

Stronger by everyday

It never sinks, it never wilts

Some day I will go home if I can see you again!

Elle organized his new office, Carmelita's former office. He kicked his feet up on the desk and looked at his first assignment. "The Cooper Gang." He read the files with an cocky attitude. Daniel was shuffling through a few photo's of the members. "Sly Cooper, leader." The profile read under his picture read. "Bently, the brains of operations." He was impressed by all the level of education the turtle had. "Murry, get away driver." Elle liked reading Murry's file. The hippo had many awards and records from racing, the calico had his work cut out for him. He set the folder next to his desk lamp. "Ah!" He stretched his well toned arms and legs. "What?" The cat saw a section of the files sticking out of the folder. "Carmelita Montoya Fox, ex-Interpol inspector? What is a file of her doing in here.

**Left ya hanging. Might be my last up-date for a long time:( Check my profile for up-date news. I hoped this chapter was to your liking:)))) Keep an eye out for the next chapter: First Date. It's not entirely exactly what the title suggest. Inspector Elle makes another appearance. **


	5. Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me. This chapter is like a song fic.**

**A Chase**

Daniel couldn't make sense of it. There was no way her file was put with the Cooper Gang's by accident. He marched into Barkley's office and threw the file on the badger's desk. Cheif Barkley dropped his cigar into his lap.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" He showed shouted through his teeth. The cheif picked up the folder and looked it over.

"What?" He questioned not understanding the cat, slyly wipping the ashes off his pants.

Daniel slammed his hands on Barkley's desk. "What is Inspector's Fox's file doing in with the Cooper Gang's records?"

Chief Barkely got out of his seat and shut his office door, there was something that he had to tell Elle, something only the higher-ups knew. He took his seat back behind his desk and gave the cat a cold look. Every thing was silenced.

Sly, Bently, Carmelita, and Murry all sat around a small bronze cafe table enjoying their lunches. Carmelita scarfed down her meal like it was her last. All the training she had endured made her hungier than Murry. She was still a little shaky, but being back on solid ground was making her feel better, plus Sly was sitting next to her. Every day it was like she was becoming a new person. Everyday that went by she would be a little less hostile towards other. Everday that passed let her find out something about herself that she didn't know existed. The other members of the gang could see it too. They knew that they could trust Carmelita and that she could trust them. Feeling better, and having finished her meal, Carmelita stood up tp put her tray away. Sly gave Murry and Bently a signle for something and then the hippo and turtle got up to throw away thier trash as Carmelita came back to the table. She took he rseat next to Sly and waited for her friends to get back so the akward silence would be broken. She looked up into the grey sky.

'They have been gine forever!' The fox was getting frustrated. She looked over at Sly who still was eating a sub. Carmelita starred at him. 'How can he just sit there like every thing is cool?' Sly looked up at her, she turned her head in the opposite dirrection. She occupied her self be taking a sip of her drink every few seconds. By the time Sly was done eating she realized that Bently and Murry weren't coming back. 'This is so silly!' She tried to convince herself. 'I am acting as if I were fourt-teen.' Carmelita giggled at the thought. She watched Sly come back after he threw his trash away. He stood behind her.

"Well?" He asked. She turned around in her seat.

"What?" She asked him right back.

"Aren't you coming with me?" He was playing around.

"Where?" She didn't have time to say much else as Sly helped out of her seat.

"Well you see about five or some odd weeks ago Inspector, um excuse me, Ms. Fox went off with the Cooper Gang. She left us her badge and shock pistol. We thought that she may have been kiddnapped but after further investigation we found evidence that she was now in leagues with crimminals." Cheif Barkley was taking it hard. She was one of his best officers. He was Carmelita's mentor and now she was on the opposite side of the law.

Elle now started to get the picture. 'So the rumors were true after all.' He grinned. "Well thank you for your time." He stepped back and exited out the door. There was almost a spring in his step as he walked back to his office. He had taken the file back off of the cheifs desk and he was now gazing at Carmelita's photo. "This is going to be a worth while challenge."

She had no idea where he was takikng her. Turn after turn, street after street, it seemed as if he was leading her to no where. The pace was quick but now Sly started to slow down. They passed through some thick bushes and came out into a clearing. Carmelita saw many blankets covering the field. She watched as a band was getting ready for a performance. People started to appear from no where and take there seats. It was still fairly lit outside, the sun had not gone down. Sly led the fox over to a red and grey blanket. Lights lit the stage up, the performers took their places. The show was about to begin.

Beautiful you are  
Yeah, you I choose  
I look to the stars  
For a girl like you  
And what I lost I have found  
And, yeah, we'll wait around  
For the girl that is you  
Yeah

The music was wonderfully played. Carmelita was loosing herself in the lyrics. The only problem was that someone was flashing a flashlight around. It was really annoying her. She leaned against Sly.

Maybe a chance  
I could have with her  
We shared a glance  
At least I thought we were  
And what I have lost I have found  
And, yeah, we'll wait around  
For the girl that is you  
Yeah

You make my heart skip, but how?  
I'm scared  
What do I do now

Sly turned his attention to the mezmarized fox on his shoulder. He saw how lost she was to the melody. He too noticed the flashlight. 'What is going on over there?' He secretly wondered.

I wanna go out  
I'm stuck here all alone  
I gotta get out  
I'm here all alone  
And I'm thinking of you  
You're on my mind  
I try to talk to you  
But you never give me the time of day

I dream of us  
And wake up alone  
We'll take the bus  
But I'm still at home  
And what I've done I'll do  
And then it's just me and you  
And then you leave in May

You leave me hard and lonely  
You are my one and only

I wanna go out  
I'm stuck here all alone  
I gotta get out  
I'm here all alone  
And I'm thinking of you  
You're on my mind  
I try to talk to you  
But you never give me the time of day

Do - do do do

Daniel Elle's phone rang. This was his first phone call at his new job. "Hello." He answered. The response sent chills down his spine. He hung the phone up and rushed out his office.

You are  
Such and beautiful thing  
And all goods things must come to an end  
You are  
Such and beautiful thing  
And all goods things must come to an end  
It's the end - It's the end

Sly lost himself to the music as did Carmelita, this was a evening that they would never forget.

PUTOO! A ball of blue and white energy cut the music and blew right past Sly and Carmelita. As if on pure instinct the two bolted up and looked for who was responsible for the interuption. PUTOO! Another ball of energy was shot and this time it singed Sly's fur. A angry calico followed it. Carmelita's heart skipped a beat, Sly started to run and pulled Carmelita with him. The dark clouds above let all their rain out.

These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me

They ran from the concert, both of them were sure that the cat chasing the was working for Interpol. Sly pulled Carmelita along the wet sidewalks, she knew that he probably knew the short-cut to evade the officer.

'This is fun.' Carmelita thought as they got drenched. They traveled through an alley, it was lit with one street light, the buildings around it looked abandoned. They continued to run as Elle continued his chase. The storm begun to get worse, more thunder and lightning. Carmelita looked up at Sly, the rain fell from on-top his head and into his face. She thought it made him look like a cat caught in the rain. His grey fur were spiked up, she knew Sly didn't like water. She smiled at him the same moment he turned his attention back to her, Sly returned the smile.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Elle was losing them, the rain water started to build in the streets. Water was reaching his knees, it was getting harder to run through it. His calf muscles were begining to tighten and hurt him. That cat had good eyes, but they were getting blurred from a mixture of sweat and water. He used his sleeve to wipe his eyes but it only increased his difficulty. "AH!" He hit something and tumbled to the ground and face down into the water. He sat rubbing his knee's, the water was up to his shoulder's. "Damn it!" Elle had lost both Sly and Carmelita.

The fugitives made their way into one of the abandoned buildings. They walked all the way through it to the top floor. The room was dusty, it was obvious that no one had been in the room for years. The broken windows were boarded up, but light shone through the large gaps between each boards. Sheets covered what ever was left in the room. Carmelita looked around the room, occasionally picking something up and examining it. The rain started to let up, the sun begun to shine in the evening sky. Sly went up to the biggest window in the room. It was covered only with a moth eaten sheet. He opened it and the golden sunlight flooded the pale room. Carmelita instantly felt the suns warnth and joined Sly at the window. The two stood side-by-side looking at the breathtaking scene in front of them. Carmelita stepped out farther onto the balcony.

Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?

The water receeded into the sewer system and Inspector Elle was able to walk again. He knew that he would be going back to his office having to tell the cheif he failed.

It was still drizzling out but their clothes were already begining to dry. Sly picked up one of the fox's hands.

"Huh?" She was startled, forgetting that he was there with her. She looked in his eyes. They were a deep brown and shined like they wee painted with gloss. She stepped close to him, a rain cloud approached.

Sly put his arms around her. It started to pour again but it didn't bother them. They were too in the moment to care about the weather. Their clothes became heavy and wet again, but they continued to kiss like it was their last night on earth. In one instance it seemed as though all their problems had dissapered.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me

Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you


	6. Tell The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or any other related characters. They are the property and Creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**Tell The Truth**

The cramped interrogation room was dimly lit. The source of light was a dying fifty watt light bulb dangling from the ceiling. She was tied to the chair and her lip bled. She was just waking up and taking in her surroundings. "Two-way mirror, barely no light, and no one in sight... He got me." As the fox spoke those words Detective Elle stepped into the room. "Rope?" She questioned the feline.

He took the seat infront of her. "To keep you from escaping my dear." He said as if he was the big bad wolf.

Carmelita sucked the blood from her bleeding lip. "What is this about?"

"Word is that you are now rolling with The Cooper Gang," Elle was up-front.

"Oh, and who said that?" She interrogated Elle.

He stood and kicked the little wooden chair at the wall, it broke. "That need not concern you Ms. Fox. it is still Ms. right cause there is another rumor going around." He grinned at her. Carmeliya turned her face away from him. "Oh, now I am getting the picture... You left for the raccoon." Carmelita's blood boiled. "You stooped that low to get a man."

"Bastard!" She spit in his face a mixture of syliva and blood. She knew that she shouldn't let him know that he was getting to her, after all it was her who taught him that technique. "Why did you bring me here? What are your grounds for holding me here?"

Elle wipped the spit off of his fur and leaned his arm on the desk. "We have prooof that you know where that ring-tailed rat is hiding. We are also working with the theory that you were in leagues with The Cooper Gang while you still worked at Interpol." He tossed a manila folder at her. It contained a lot of information and evidence that looked authentic.

"You'll full of bull and I'll be out of here in a matter of hours." She sat back in her chair.

Elle was getting angry and he knew she wasn't going to break...Easily.

"You remember when we first met... The ol' academy." He caught Carmelita's attention. " You were standing infront of the doors."

The fox threw a soul piercing stare. "You were clumesy and knocked me over and I rolled down the stairs. After you helped me off the ground we became good friends."

"Good friends... We were crazy for each other. Well until you graduated at the top of the class you left me, you said that it was not going to work, a long distance relationship." Elle talked about the event as if it was nothing.

Carmelita's mood was dark. "You failed the courses, always out partying. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"You know you were the best officer here! You threw it all away! Tell me where Cooper is and maybe we can cut you a deal." Carmelita had hit him.

She wasn't fooled by him. She had trained him in his early years at Interpol. Carmelita feel silent, she stopped talking to him. Sooner or later he would have to let her go. All Interpol had were thoeries and photos, nothing solid.

Elle noticed the fox stopped talking. "The silent treatment, well looks like your all done talking to me, but maybe I can find someone who can make you squeal." He left the room and went into the room behind the two-way mirror.

"Ah, he's gone." Carmelita was relieved that he was gone. After what he did to her the last time they met, she was in no hurry to see him again.

Sly flopped down on the sofa. It was two twenty in the morning and everyone was awake or waking up. He looked around the appartment. "Murry and Bently, but where is Carmelita?" Bently washed dishes as Murry started to cook.

"Have any of you guys seen Carmelita?" He now stood behind murry smelling the meal Murry was prepairing. "She went out yesterday to pick up some things at the store and I haven't seen her since."

"Did you try knocking on her door?" Bently asked sarcastically.

"I am not about to get yelled at. She is probably sleeping in today." He sat down at the table and started to read the paper. Sly tried not to think to much about it, after all Carmelita was not a morning person.

**Did you enjoy? I hope all my readers did. I had no clue how to begin this chapter, I started to write it like two weeks ago, but it came to me and I couldn't stop writing. I thank you all for your positive reviews and hope I can continue to write as good as I have been.**


	7. Fox Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I have anything to do with the ownership and what not of Sly Cooper and other related characters. I just use them. The song used is also mot mine. **

**Fox Trapped**

The early morning sun beamed its rays of light into Carmelita's bedroom. Its warmth feel onto her face as the fox stirred in her bed.

"No, not morning already!" She growled and pulled her pillow over her face. "Ah!" Carmelita was tired, really tired. The past couple of nights she and the Cooper Gang had been all over the town. They would spend from dusk till dawn out, just doing anything. Carmelita had not gotten used the same hours as Sly, Bently, and Murry. As the Cooper Gang did not have fixed hours, like Carmelita, they could sleep for two hours and feel refreshed as if they had slept eight hours.

**TAP! TAP! TAP!** Someone knocked at her bedroom door. Carmelita responded by throwing her alarm clock toward the door where it hit with a loud thud.

"Carm, are you awake yet?" Sly asked in a low voice from the hallway.

**Thud! **Carmelita had thrown something else at the door, this told Sly to go away. She was still in no mood to wake up.

Sly turned around to his friends. "It looks like it is just going to be the three of us today. Carmelita needs her 'beauty sleep'." Bently and Murry both chuckeled at this little joke of Sly's. He grabbed his cane and headed out of the hideout. "On second thought." Sly took a step back into the apartment. "I better leave my cane here. Can't go attracting any unwanted attention today." After Sly locked his cane in his bedroom, the three of them left the apartment for the day.

Murry and Bently followed Sly as they headed across the rooftops. This was one of those rare occasions they all traveled vie rooftop to their destinations. With a new inspector, the only way they could travel during the day without getting noticed was on the rooftops. Their plans for the day was a simple day out, not too much that would draw any attention to themselves. Lunch and maybe a movie, the usual. Their first stop was a little hole in the wall restaurant the gang visits frequently. The three rommed building was dimly lit and the dining room was filled with both lining the wall and tables in the center. This was a place where it did not matter if they were wanted criminals, for most of the customers were.

The gang found a booth at the far end of the left side of the entrance. Within seconds of taking their seats, a waiter appeared, waiting to take thier orders.

So far, their day seemed to be going exactly as planned.

Carmelita had finally forced herself out of bed. She put on a pair of blue denim jeans a white knit top. After she pulled her hair back, Carmelita left her room and made her way into the kitchen. She rumaged through the fridge and there was notihng to make a decent meal with.

"We need to go out and pick up some groceries." She said to no one with her head still in the fridge. "So cleaning supplies would not be bad either." After she did not hear a reply, Carmelita straightened herself and peered around the room. No one was there. "Hello?" She asked trying to see if the rest of the gang was there. Nope, no one was in the apartment. This was the first time she was left at the apartment by herself. "I wonder why they did not wake me up?" Carmelita shrugged her shoulders like saying whatever. "I guess the day is my own." She picked up her keys to the apartment and left. After she exited the apartment building, Carmelita walked casually to the cafe on the corner of the street. Once there she ordered a breakfast meal and took her time eating it. Though the 'her time' time was great, she wished she had her friends with her especially Sly, but absence makes the heart fonder after all. She finished her meal and left her money on the table. Carmelita tilted her face away from the crowds of people around so she would not be noticed. She strolled the streets stopping in at many of the little botiques along them. As she exited one of the shops she heard shouting in a nearby alleyway. She dashed to the scene of all the comotion to find a male calico roughing up a black owl.

Carmelita's shadow blocked the sun from the alleyway, the calico stopped his attack.

"YOU!" Both Carmelita and the calico shouted. The calico released the black owl and dashed after Carmelita.

Carmelita turned around and ran from the alley, the calico was right behind her. Elle drew his shock pistol from his hip and fired three warning shots at her. The last shot caught her tail and burned a significant amount of fur off of it. The chase continued into busy streets, bystanders were every where.

"I cannot let anyone get hurt." Carmelita thought. She climbed the stairs of a nearby building and continued the chase on the rooftops.

Elle did not let up his pursuit on his target. He followed Carmelita over the buildings, noting her new techniques for getting along the rooftops. "You've got new moves." He shouted to Carmelita who was now not far from him.

"Thanks!" Carmelita shouted back at Elle while she kept her focus on her jumps. Each leap onto a new rooftop put more and more stress on her legs. Carmelita had not stretched before all the running and the pain was immense. The fox knew she could not keep it up for too much longer.

Sly, Bently, and Murry had left the local movie theater, they were feeling a little uneasy.

"That was a waste of two hours and ten minutes of my life!" Bently shouted.

"Not to mention ten dollars." Murry added. The movie was awful, bad dialogue and a weak polt did not make a great or even mildly decent movie.

"Those characters were totally unbelieveable, the film just makes me mad." The little turtle was angry. "I will never get back those two hours of life."

Sly walked over the rooftops, just silently listening to his friends. It was now five o' clock in the evening and they headed to a music store to browse around the shop.

"Well, the acting was top knotch, the money you paid with was from a larger stash of cash, and we would have just wasted those two hours doing some equally as pointless." Sly explained upon entering the music store.

Bently and Murry shrugged their shoulders as if saying whatever. They scattered around the shop, each went to a different genre.

"So, what are you looking for?" Bently asked Sly from across the room.

Sly was digging through rows of compact discs, looking very hard for something.

"Well, I was just thinking, that maybe I can pick up a gift for Carmelita." Sly managed to say while his face was in a stack a compact discs.

Both Murry and Bently stopped what they were doing and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, I know her birthday won't be until next month, but I just have to find the perfect music for her party." Sly went to search another pile of compact discs.

Murry took his index finger and moved it in circles on the side of his head, signaling to Bently that Sly was crazy. Bently laughed.

"I know, I know." The two cracked up little little children.

Thirty minutes of chasing had already past, Carmleita was soaked in sweat. Her legs were sore and growing heavier with each passing minute. Elle was still chasing her and he did not seemed the little bit phased by the excercise. He fired off another round of blue energy blasts, Carmelita dodged each one, but just by milimeters each. Elle knew she was tirering out, soon she would be in his custody.

"Ah!" Carmelita almost slipped on the wet rooftop. The pebbles that covered the roof did not help her either. During their chase sprinkles of rain fell on them, making the condition on the roofs worse. Carmelita prepared to jump a long gap to the next building. She quicked her pace, prepared to leap, and jumped towards the next building. After pushing herself off of the ground she slipped on the wet and slippery pebbles. Her head collided with the rooftop leaving her unconscious and at the mercy of Elle.

The calico crouched next to his prey and handcuffed her.

Sly, Bently, and Murry now arrived back at their apartment. Their was no sign of Carmelita and not one of them said anything. They already knew she needed her sleep and would not bother her, but as the next few hours passed, there was still no sign of the fox.

Sly flopped on the sofa. It was two twenty in the morning and everyone was awake or waking up. He looked around the appartment. "Murry and Bently, but where is Carmelita?" Bently washed dishes as Murry started to cook.

"Have any of you guys seen Carmelita?" He now stood behind Murry smelling the meal Murry was preparing. "She went out yesterday to pick up some things at the store and I haven't seen her since."

"Did you try knocking on her door?" Bently asked sarcastically.

"I am not about to get yelled at. She is probably sleeping in today." He sat down at the table and started to read the paper. Sly tried not to think to much about it, after all Carmelita was not a morning person.

"Wait, she went out two days ago to get those groceries!" Sly now knew something was seriouly wrong. He rushed to her room and knocked on the door, Murry and Bently followed him. There was no answer from her room. Murry voluntered to open the door and rammed into it. The door popped right open and the trio stepped in.

"She's not here." Bently concluded after they briefly scanned the room.

There was no sign of her binocucom. Bently knew that her binocucom could lead the to Carmelita.

They hurried to the apartment computer and Bently opened his binocucom tracking program.

"What's wrong!" Sly demanded. There was no response from her binocucom.

'There must be an interference where she is at or someone is jamming the signal." Bently tried to calm his friend.

**BEEP! **The sound was faint, but they head it. Carmelita's binocucom was giving off a signal. Sly grabbed his cane and stormed out the apartment. They were heading to where Carmelita was, they were heading to Interpol. Things were not looking good, one of two things could be happening. Carmelita could be back at Interpol as their employee or as their captive. Sly knew, as well as the rest of the gang, that Carmelita would not want to go back to her old, routine life. She was happy with her life and they knew that. Wasn't she?

**Thanks for waiting. I know, over a year's wait for this chapter! I had a lot of things going on, but as I have said before, no matter how long it takees I will finish all of my fics. Please review and tell me what you thought. Good night!**


	8. Into Interpol Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or this song. Sly Cooper and other related characters are property and creation of SuckerPunch, not me. This song is also not mine. The song belongs to its creator, not me.Well welcome to my three or five part event. These will be the last chapters of the series, or not. I might decide to make more after the last chapter or make a new series, but I don't know. Enjoy.  
**

**Into Interpol, Part 1**

To be your loveCarmelita was at Interpol and Sly and the gang would soon join her. They gathered in their apartment living room, huddling over Bently's computer.

"First Sly, you need to do recon. We need to know where she is and then we can go from there." Bently typed along on the lap tops keyboard. "Here is the schedule of the whole building staff. It is four fifteen now, so it looks like we're in luck."

"How so?" Sly, who was standing over Bently's left shoulder, asked. He was worried and angered. There was one person who came to his mind who could have done this, and his name was on the schedule.

"Well, because most of the staff is out of the building. They are either at home or on duty else where." Bently tried to explain. "For a ninety nine percent chance of a safe rescue, we need to leave now and get there in ten minutes." He turned to Murry. "Do you think you can get us there in time?"

Murry finished his bag of chips and tightened his gloves. "Let's do this!" And with that they were out the door and in the van.

While Murry was driving, Bently only had a limited amount of time to brief Sly.

"I need you to take pictures of all available entrances/exits on this half of the building." The turtle pointed to the blueprints on his laptop screen. "It is likely that if Carmelita had indeed been captured, the would have taken her to the interrogation rooms located there."

Sly pretty much knew his way around Interpol, having been there several times. The photos would serve as a guide for Bently, just in case anything unexpected would happen. And with Sly, this was almost sure to happen.

**Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!** The van jerked to a halt. "This is where you get out." Murry told Sly now that they had reached their mark.

"Show time." Sly grinned. "This is going to be an entertaining morning." He took to scaling the near by building. Murry had parked several buildings away from the actual Interpol Headquarters. Sly had to jump over the slick rooftops to reach his destination and entered in through the air ducts. He placed glowing arrow stickers on the inside of the air duct to lead the way back to the way he came all while taking pictures for Bently.

_ Let me be yours tonight  
Hold me in yours arms all night  
Leave the worlds far behind  
Take me High,to your paradise_

"Sly? Come in are you there?" Bently chattered away on the Binocucom. "Watch out. There are invisible security lasers up ahead three feet. You will need to crawl under them."

With out a word, Sly did as he was told and crawled flat on his stomach under the lasers. He was only millimeters under the lasers and had the singed fur to prove it. Looking into the rooms as he slithered pass them, there had yet to be any sign of Carmelita.

"Where is she!" Clenching his fist, Sly became angered. He had been crawling in all the suspected places to where Carmelita might be being held, but to no avail.

Murry was in the van playing on a hand held video game device when one photo Sly had sent Bently caught his attention.

"Hey, what was that?" Murry pointed to a over lap of the air duct.

Bently took a closer look. "Hey, Sly?"

"Yeah Bently?" Sly called back.

"Why don't you go back five feet. You will see an overlap in the ducts construction."

Doing as he was told, Sly turned around and examined the duct. There seemed to be some sort of latch on it. He picked the lock and was able to slide that part of the air duct back.

"Murry you are a genius!" Bently shoved his friend. "A secret latch! No wonder you have been crawling in circles."

The hippo did not much want any praise that had nothing to do with a fight or bashing skulls.

"Thanks Murry." Sly called in. He was now in a secret air duct that had access to exclusive rooms in Interpol.

Carmelita was still was waiting for the calico, Elle, to come back and throw more empty threats at her. But when half an hour passed, the fox decided it was time for a jail break.

_ You are the one I love  
You are the one I need  
You're the only one in my heart  
Baby come save me_

"Oh, I wonder where Sly is..." She muttered. "Probably still thinks I am sleeping at home. Oh, well." On a whim, Carmelita did something a little drastic. Arching her body forward, the fox did a forward flip and sent the chair she was handcuffed to crashing into the two-way mirror. Now, not only did the mirror break, but so did the chair, leaving her free, but still cuffed. She surveyed the scene, it did not look good. Carmelita knew that others in the office had heard her ruckus. Acting quickly, she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and went to work on her cuffs.

"There's no need for that." A voice called from behind the fox.

"Huh?" Elle had entered the room, gun drawn.

"I am always amazed at what you can do." He purred sarcastically. "A broken mirror and chair, Ms. Fox? Tsk, tsk." The calico edged in closer to Carmelita. "Now we really do have something to charge you with, destruction of police property."

Carmelita slipped the pin back in her hair. "You know, Elle, as I sat in that chair I had plenty of time to think about what I was going to do once I got free." Her devilish grin spread over her face.

"Oh, and what would that be? Go to the arms of your raccoon?" Now he was really pushing it.

"This!" Carmelita picked up a piece of mirror glass and rushed him. Elle let off a shot in the fox's direction, but the only thing he hit was her cuff, subsequently setting her free. "I am going to get you!" She slit his arm and made way for the door while the calico was distracted.

Nursing his wound, Elle managed to get off a few more shots at the fox.

"All available officers, there is an escapee in the basement interrogation rooms. Suspect is a female fox, raven hair, and is armed and dangerous." He called in over his walkie. "Former Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox and current interest of this Interpol branch. Stop her at all cost, but leave her alive even if it is just barely." Elle chuckled is his raspy voice. "Going to get you one way or another." He seemed very sure of himself.

_ The touch of your hand  
Can take all my pain away  
And the sound of your voice  
Heals my soul, Forever I'm Yours_

Carmelita dashed out of that door and into the hallway faster than Elle could turn around to see she was gone. She knew where that cat had taken her, Interpol's level 3 interrogation cells. "Up the four flights of stairs, out to the fire exit, and then make a left." This was what she remembered to be the way out of Interpol and onto the roof tops, where she needed to be. By now Carmelita knew the guards would be after her and she would have to be quick in order to not get caught. She was in the stairwell now and shouting was coming from behind her. The officers were gaining on her.

"Ugh! Damn that cat." Carmelita held her right above hip where the bullet grazed her and left a gash. It was gushing with blood and Carmelita was losing her focus. That, combined with her twisted ankle, courtesy of Elle, left her at a disadvantage to those trailing behind her. "The next time I see him, I'll give him more than a little scratch..." Still feisty, she managed to make it up two floors and would have to take her leave. Carmelita would not be making her escape through the roof top, but she was uncertain if she could make it there in her current condition.

"Up there!" Someone below her in the stairwell shouted to his fellow officers. He had seen the trail of blood that Carmelita was leaving. "No need to be in a rush." He pointed out the trail to the others. "She can not get too much further."

_ Baby, I love you and I can't live without you  
I can't imagine how life would be without you  
You make the world complete  
You mean the world to me_

They all shared in a laugh that Carmelita heard and fueled her to go on.

"Let's get going." The same officer started the pursuit up again.

"Uh." It did not take long before Carmelita had stumbled and lost her balance. She was about to fall and the other officers would have her for sure. "This is it." Was the last words she thought before blacking out.

**CRASH!**

_ You are the one I love  
You are the one I need  
You're the only one in my heart  
Baby come save me_

Sly was still in the air ducts, searching for any sign of Carmelita when he heard a crash some where up a head.

"Bently, did you hear that?" He called in over the com links.

"Yes I did Sly and knowing Carmelita, it was probably her who made the disturbance." Bently was checking over his data that had been collected so far. "From my calculation, and the pattern of the building, you should see a room to you left in ten yards. That is he most likely spot in which the noise occurred."

"Alright, should not take too long to get there." He checked for more lasers which only slowed him down.

_"Oh, and what would that be?" _Sly could barley hear someone ask up a head. He knew he was getting closer.

_"This!" _A second voice said. This was a familiar voice, he knew who it was.

"Hey, Bently? I know where Carmelita is. I can hear her." The raccoon made his final call over his binocucom, then went to silence.

**BANG!** A shot went off. Sly knew he had to hurry, Carmelita was most likely at the receiving end of the gun fire. **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **More shots rang out into the air. Things were looking bad, painfully bad.

Sly checked into the room he had heard all the commotion from. Only one calico feline crouched in the dank pit of an interrogations room. He clutched his arm; Sly could see the blood pouring from the cats wound and onto the floor.

_Carmelita did that? _Sly though to himself. _That is not like her. Elle must have deserved it._

"Um Bently, this situation is not looking to good." Murry nudged his buddy. "We might have to get in their and help Sly and Miss Fox out."

The turtle rolled his eyes for he had been thinking that exact thought.

"Only if we need to. Only if we need to..." Bently sighed.

Blips popped up on his laptop.

"Um, Sly if you can hear me, I am getting thermal images from the stairs." He called over the com system. "One blip in front of several others. I am guessing that Carmelita is the lone blip and that the others are officers." Bently drew a breath. "Things are not looking good, Sly. Carmelita is slowing down and the guards are right behind her! You have to hurry and dispose of the guards! You are running out of time! Hugh, hugh, hugh." The turtle began to hyperventilate. His little nerves were all worked up. "This is too much!"

Murry past his empty potato chip bag to the turtle.

Inside Interpol's ventilation system Sly had heard everything Bently had said, but he did not need to be told what was going on. Sly could see the guards in the stairwell and the blood all over the steps. Luckily for him, the vents ran along the stairs.

"Up there!" Sly heard one officer call to his pals. "No need to be in a rush, she can not get too much further."

This remark really got Sly going. He clenched his fist.

_ You are the one I love  
You are the one I need  
You're the only one in my heart  
Baby come save me_

_How dare they! They will not live down those words when I am done here. _The raccoon was all in a rage, that is, until he laid eyes on the exhausted mess that was Carmelita.

She drifted and swayed like a drunken sailor. There would be no time to stop the guards, Carmelita needed assistance now.

Sly dashed from the vent in the wall and caught the falling fox as she was about to hit the cement. His eyes softened, the exhaust was written all over her face. From the bullet wound and the twisted ankle, Carmelita had been through hell. A single finger brushed her soft cheek, the delicate angel did not stir.

Carefully Sly wrapped a scarf around her wound to stop the bleeding and the trail. He carried her into the nearest room.

"Bently, I am going to need a way out of here. You know I came in here thinking that I knew all the ins and outs of this place, but the mob behind us is making it difficult to focus. Just tell me how to get out of here." His words were humble, this was no time for his pride to get in their way.

The turtle rummaged over the buildings blueprints from its creation to most recent remodeling.

"No can do Sly, there is now not only the guards following you, but the S.W.A.T. team on the roof and on every floor! Even in the ventilation shafts!" Bently heaved into the potato bag.

"So then there is no way out?! Are you saying that we will just sit here and let the take us?!"

"Far from it, pal." Bently calmed. "According to early schematics, there is a room that might be of some use to you. To get to it you need pull up the carpet in the room directly above you."

Without warning the door behind Sly burst open. Nine guards and six S.W.A.T. members stepped in, barricades and all. Someone tossed a grenade full of knock out gas at Sly.

On instinct, Sly held Carmelita in his arms close to his chest. His invisibility was useless in all the smoke, so he set up a decoy cardboard cutout copy of himself. This would make the guards charge the decoy and let him slip away. In one final action, Sly tip the copy over to make it seem as though he was knocked out. As the officers went to cuff the fake Sly, the real one headed toward the door, crouched low under the smokes haze. With the door still open and jolted up the flight of stairs and made it to his destination.

_ You are the one I love  
You are the one I need  
You're the only one in my heart  
Baby come save me_

This time he would do things right. Sly locked the door after having laid Carmelita down. He took furniture from the room and barricaded the door.

"Okay, and step two?" Sly had used his cane to cut the carpet from its foundation, but all he saw was cement.

"You will need to blast the cement, but be quiet!"

Sly charged his cane and gave the cement a few good whacks. First cracks and the chunks broke away to reveal the entrance of a tunnel.

"As you may have already noticed, Sly, this room is shorter than the one you were just previously in. That tunnel will lead you to the second half of the room. Now the tunnel is short, so if you just slide Carmelita into it and then you follow, there should be no problems."

"Easier said then done." He retorted.

This day had taken almost all Sly had. His fur was full of dust from the, eyes red with irritation, the raccoon was not looking so hot.

Doing as he had been told, Sly pushed Carmelita in the tunnel. He would have to hide his tracks now, but being as resourceful as he was, Sly knew what to do. First he placed an old filing cabinet directly on the carpet above the tunnel. Next he laid in the tunnel and pulled the carpet over him before crawling into the next room.

_  
Come and save me  
Cause I want to be your love_

**So, I decided to just have some fun with this chapter. I will be finishing Trio Plus One with a bang! Ha ha ha... Just wait and see. Enjoy.**


	9. Finality

**I was feeling pretty old, so I thought I would come and here to take a trip down memory lane. Oh my, and I saw all these grammar and spelling mistakes in my old fic's, but that alright. I've only gotten somewhat better. Many of you may not know my fiction as it is older, but they're still some pretty decent reads. Who's finally ready for Sly 4? Woot! Woot! And without further ado, the last chapter. *Insert disclaimer here***

**Final Chapter: Just Another Happy Ending**

The plan had gone awry. Bently shook his head. He had known that anything was possible as long as that point on percent existed in his plan. Grabbing a few grenades, his bow, and plenty of darts he jumped out of his seat and put the computer.

"Come on." He hung his head and signaled Murry to follow him.

_Smeared with frustration, lost in fads, I sing as I pretend to be happy. Persuading myself to run some more, I go recklessly and quietly windward. Taking a glance at the road I came down, sorry I've got time to spare; Enemies on all sides, one game after going into war._

Murry set his game down and without questioning his friend, left the van and headed for Interpol. With all of the commotion going on inside of the building, the outside was left surprisingly unguarded. It took a matter of mere seconds before Bently hacked into their security system and gained them access. Bently laid one grenade at the entrance as they passed. Neither one of them bothered to look back.

"This entire operation went to heck in a neatly set handbasket." Bently had no emotion in his voice.

Several more grenades were stuck to the walls as they rushed towards Sly's location. Every few minutes a guard would stumble by them only to be knocked out by the pink hippo's unusually oversized fists. Other than the now and again disturbance, the pair had no problem making it through the prestigious government building.

Unfortunately one of the grenades had been spotted. "We're in trouble!" A gray rhinoceros called in over his walkie. "Someone has placed bombs all over the first three floors of the building."

"I'll send the bomb squad to check it out." A voice called back.

"No can do boss. I have looked at this contraption from all angles and there's no disarming it." He received no confirmation from his boss. "By the looks of its design this bomb was meant to go off and there's no doubt that it will."

Five seconds later all lights in the building turned red and a blaring alarm echoed off the walls. "We have a code blue. Please evacuate at once." The announcement went to repeat itself.

Bently and Murry watched dozens of officers pass right by them without a second glance. This was a letdown for Murry who was really looking for some more fun. On Bently's handheld he could see more blips outside of the building than inside. Only a handful of people remained. He could tell Sly and Carmelita had made it to the second room. He could also tell that Elle had gotten his second wind and was on his way to greet the couple.

_Life has its mountains, valleys, and cliffs" Garbage piles up. On an endless journey, I stop by the outskirts of town. Quietly throwing down my tired legs, when I lie down I fall into a repeating shallow sleep. That same profile over and over again, saying those same words over and over again: Am I the only one that thinks being alive is sad?_

Inside the short tunnel Sly pushed Carmelita's frail body up onto the floor in the next room. He followed right behind her and emerged in to a room just like all the others. Sly bent to the ground to check on his wounded love. The bleeding had slowed, but the bandage was soaked in her rich red blood. Inside his bag he found a clean handkerchief to rewrap the gash. Placing his head on her chest Sly could tell her heart beat had slowed down. Even he knew that, along with her pale complexion, was not a good sign.

"Bently, come in. We've made it." At that moment the lights changed color and he heard an announcement about a code blue. "What's going on out there? You aren't in here planning on giving these good folks a light show are you?"

"The room you are in is not like all of the others." Bently ignored the question as he laid another grenade. "Open the door and you'll come to a hallway that acts as an emergency exit. It goes through the building, but all of the other rooms are built around it. That is to say, the only way to get into that hallway is from the very room you are in. The head of this establishment's office."

"How much further till we can see an exit Bently? Carmelita is not getting any better here." He gently lifted the woman in his arms while a silent tear fell from his eyes.

For fun Murry knocked out two guards who had the nerve to stop and stare at them. The turtle paid him no attention. "You'll see the options to go left or right. Right takes you down and left take's you up. I recommend going down."

Sly hurried down the hardly lit cement hallway. As Carmelita's near lifeless body flopped in his arms Sly wondered about how he could be so selfish. "Bringing her into my problems like this. You deserve better." He knew he was traveling down from the slope he had been walking on, almost tripping several times. The ground soon leveled and Sly could smell fresh air coming from an exit nearby.

_Cigarette smoke rolls into the air and disappears into the empty space. On a day when we're definitely still feeble and childish you now have looked at a sadness that you don't have to look at. You're passing the time holding back tears that you don't have to hold back. We're not so strong that I can live my life only by what's real. We don't have to be strong. Alright?_

"Sly, you'll see the exit and come out to familiar territory. I am confident in your ability to take matters into your own hands from there. See you soon." Bently disconnected their link.

"Alright Bently." Sly whispered into his wrist unaware they had been cut off. "See you soon."

Murry was not sure what exactly was Bently's plan, but he enjoyed the action so he didn't bother over thinking the situation. Out of nowhere they found themselves face to face with the calico who was making their lives very difficult. Before Murry could recognize who Elle was, Bently was already off running. Elle had no chance.

_I raised my eyelids and the world was in spring; Pushing my way through the cherry blossom colored wind. Headed toward somewhere far away, I wonder if you were in this vegetable garden as I searched for the flapping of white bird's wings in the sky. I wonder if you definitely listened closely to the ground and searched for an ant's black footsteps?_

First he shot Elle was a dart to stun him then he repeatedly smacked him with his bow. "No one hurts a member of the Cooper Gang and gets away with it." Murry stayed back, but watched on. He had never seen Bently so violent and angry before.

"Guess that's what happens when you hold in all of your angry." Murry shrugged.

"Let this." He huffed between exhausted swings of his tiny arms. "Be a lesson to you thugs."

"Alright now." The hippo picked his pal off of the ground. "He's out cold."

Back to his usual mind set, Bently was set back down. "I'm sorry Murry. I love logical and meaningful police as next as the next person. It's just when they over step their boundaries and become the one thing they fought against their wholes lives, well it just rubs my shell the wrong way." He wiped the sweat off of his glasses. "And worst of all now you have to carry this fool. Sorry."

"Nah, it's never a problem. Anyone who gives a beat down like that deserves to have his victim carried to safety by another." Even though his words were wrong, Bently knew he meant well.

"We've got to hurry. These bombs will go off any second now and I've wasted precious time knocking out officer dipstick over here." Bently and Murry headed up the stair case.

_Taking off the pierrot like mask, standing on a hill forgotten by the sun. Basking in the moonlight, I take in a deep breath. A world without yelling voices and the sound of plates cracking, we can live our lives without warmth, but us just living our lives isn't enough._

BOOM! The first bomb at the entrance went off. BOOM! BOOM! One my one the grenades exploded crumbling the ground beneath them and sending smoke upwards to block their vision. The explosions were getting faster and the roof above began to fall apart.

Sly found the exit door and emerged only a block away from their rendezvous point. "Alright guys I am ready for pick up."

Static answered him. There was no one on the other end of the line.

_The budding earth, the thick trees, the disappearing rainbow, the passing days and the night sky's speaker; The wonders of the four seasons taught us, who continue to search for truth, these things. No matter how far you travel, at the beginning of life we were lone babies that cried out to want to live and be loved. For the sake of knowing that the reason for heading somewhere that isn't here is somewhere that isn't in the heart._

**I guess I'll have to add another chapter to wrap this up. I hope it doesn't take another two and a half years. Hope you enjoyed. The sone is Velonica by Aqua Timez.**


	10. Their Happy Ending?

**Final chapter here so let's see if I can't tie any loose ends up. Grab a cup of coffee, it is going to be a long one. :)**

***Same disclaimer: I own no Sucker Punch characters, but the plot is my own. :P***

**Chapter Ten: It Ends Tonight**

Still with Carmelita in his strong arms, Sly watched Interpol crumble to the ground. In an ironic kind of sense sirens from local fire stations and police were heard coming his way. "That building is probably nothing but dust now. Bently must have overdid it." His devilish smirk was quickly forgotten. "Bently... Murry..."

Cops coming quick Sly dodged in the alley trying not to rattle Carmelita too much in the process. He could feel how cold the fox had become. The team van was not far from Sly. This wasn't the first time his heart had been torn in two about a life and death situation. After safely loading Carmelita into the back of the van Sly did something he hadn't done for a very long time. Taking off with a sharp jerk he headed off in the opposite direction towards the hospital. Every second during with twenty minute ride through the morning sunlit town made his heart twist and his stomach churn.

"Carmelita is fading fast. She's needs help now." He tried to convince himself. "Bently's a smart guy. There's no way he would have still been in that building when the bombs went off."

A cafe was on the upcoming corner. Children in sun dresses and suits sat next to their parent who sipped on cups of coffee. It was a picturesque morning of a normal life in Paris. A life Sly have had with the woman of his dreams and not leaving his friends in an unknown state while he rushed the near death fox to the hospital. Driving past them Sly imagined it was Carmelita and him sitting there with a litter of Fox/Cooper breed so soundly around them.

"Father." Sly whispered to the spirit of his dad. "I know you and mom had your relationship ups and downs and that you two gave me a wonderful childhood, but... I don't think I can do this anymore." With the hospital in view Sly took a pause on his conversation. He pulled into the emergency entrance where doctors on a smoke break were stunned by his arrival.

One was a white female peacock and the other a brown bull. "Hey, you can't park here!" The woman screamed at sly when he shut off his engines.

The bull decided to go to Sly's driver side to give him an ear full about the hospital regulations, but he was stopped in his track. Sly was already out of the van and going for the back door. They watch in horror as the battered raccoon with cuts on every part of his body opened the van to reveal a fox in even worse condition.

"What happened?" The man signaled his companion to go and get help.

Sly was ready with the perfect lie. "We had been walking on the other side of town when the Interpol building exploded." Even though Carmelita looked liked she had been bound, beaten, stabbed, and shot, all of which she had, Sly was hoping the bull wouldn't think twice about it.

A surgical team brought out two stretchers. They first loaded the fox and then tried to get Sly to come with them. As much as he wanted to be with Carmelita he knew there was nothing he could do for her. He pushed all of the grubby paws off of him and headed back for the front seat. Revving up the engine Sly was out of there as fast as he had come.

"They'll take her in and fix her up." He tried to comfort himself. "I have maybe twenty four hours before they can identify her. That should leave me plenty of time." Miles in the distance Sly could see the rising smoke of what was sure now to be from Interpol's debris.

Smoke was rising through the building while pieces of it were giving way. A green turtle in a bow tie and a pink hippo in a wrestler's mask carried an unconscious calico feline up the crumbling stairs. Murry used every ounce of his determination, which was as about as much as he weighed, to out run the disaster behind him.

"Just one more level!" Bently urged his friend onward and upwards.

Chucks of foundation began to fall from the sky. The cement ranged from pebble to two tone boulders. It only took Murry one smash of his free hand to clear the hallways for them. Electric wires popped out of the walls. They were exposed and still live. Somewhere ahead of the pair the exposed wire sparked. A fire raged in front of Murry and Bently and to the sides of them. Bently was able to shook his ice darts at some of the milder fires to help ease the flames creeping towards their bodies.

"All this smoke!" Bently coughed to the hippo who had started to slow down. "I need my inhaler!" His nasally voice coughed.

"I know pal." Murry swooped down and picked Bently up with his free hand. "My goggles are clouded. I haven't been able to see for awhile now."

Bently shook his head. "We're doomed." His words were neither solemn nor optimistic.

Murry may not have been the sharpest crayon in the box, but he could tell when his friend was scared. "Don't worry Bently! You said it yourself, we're almost there."

And like a gift from the heaves they came to the exit door for the roof.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **An entire batch of grenades were going off beneath them. Now breathing the crisp, clean morning air Bently was able to pull himself together. He his bow to shoot a line for the fire escape on the nearest closet building. The other end was tied to the water

"I don't know Bently." Murry stood on the ledge of the roof with Elle still thrown over his shoulder. "I doubt this string would hold my weight, let alone Elle as well." Plus he was able to look over the edge. They were higher up than he had anticipated.

"Don't worry. This rope was made to sustain over three thousand pounds." He handed Murry a pulley and then gave him a sturdy push.

Something about a half ton hippo holding on to a piece of thread with a metal wheel didn't sit right with him. They wobbled a good hundred feet before he crashed through the wall of the office building. Through his binoculars Bently watched Murry get up out of the rubble.

"Guess I'd better shoot another line." Bently reached for another arrow.

**POP! **Something flew off of the building and hit Bently in the back of the head. He was out cold.

From the distance at the other building Murry watched as Bently got ready to release his bow when he suddenly toppled over.

"Bently!" Murry tossed Elle down and was about to bounce back to his best friend. "Huh?" One foot out of the hole in the office Murry say someone come up behind the turtle.

"Huh?" Back on what was left of the Interpol building Bently was coming to just as he felt thunderous plods shake the pebble beneath him. "Oh!" Small, stubby arms wrapped around his waist before he zipping on the rope he had shot before being knocked out. "Ah..." His screams were drowned out just as the building behind them was falling to the ground.

Murry was able to catch Bently as he and Chief Barkley came flying though the hole in the wall. Barkley was able to land on his own two feet and struck a heroic pose with his legs spread and hands at his sides. Bently and Murry, along with an entire office of workers, watched Interpol of Paris fall and become nothing but mere dust.

Sly raced to the other side of town to see that a blockade had already been set up a quarter mile around the site. A mob had gathered at that point and tried to look through the mass of police officers and SWAT members. Using a quick disguise change Sly was able to blend perfectly in the crowd. People limped away from the debris. Some needed support to help the walk. He sorted through the faces and not one of them was Murry or Bently.

"Ah!" He screamed as loud as he could, but was not heard over the frenzy around him. Sly grabbed at his hair with his thin fingers and looked at the sky. The stress was getting the better of him. "Huh?" Catching a glance at the building next to what was Interpol Sly spotted something that made him take a double look.

Chief Barkley was standing through a gaping hole in the wall of an office building like a super hero after defeating his arch nemesis and saving the world. What surprised him even more was that Murry was standing there too with Bently in his arms! There had never been a moment in his life when he was more relieved and happy to see the goofballs. Sly zipped through the building and found his friends. After a brief man hug they looked to Chief Barkley.

"I was making sure none of my men were still in the building. After that first bomb went off I started sweeping every room and eventually found my way to the roof and that little fella." He pointed to Bently. "I was in such a rush to save people that I didn't plan on how I was getting out of there. Luckily he already had an escape. I grabbed him and well here we are."

"So what now?" Sly said what was on the others minds.

"I am going to be quite honest with you, Cooper." Barkley took a deep breath. "We've been after you and your gang for years now, you turned my best officer, and destroyed the Interpol headquarters."

The Cooper Gang held their breaths in. It was not sounding good.

"I have also known for a long time that seeds of corruption had been sewn in my office. Seeds that were sprouting and tarnishing out good nature." They all looked over at Elle who still lay unconscious. "You've never actually committed a 'true crime.' Well that was before my office was destroyed. We're damaged and our resources are spread pretty thin."

More bad news. Sly and his pals were ready to turn themselves in.

"But as I don't see any criminals here, there's nothing I can do." He turned his back to the trio.

Sly had known what the chief meant. They began to make their lightning fast exit when Barkley had one more piece of advice to relay.

"I now know what Carmelita see's in you guys. Why she had been so passionate all these years about catching you guys and bringing you to justice..." They didn't know it, but a tear was falling down the gruff mans eye. "Treat her right or else I will find you."

On his last words Sly nodded then left the room at their own pace. Almost everyone in that office had left to see the show going on next doors. By the time Barkley finished his cigar he turned around to see he was all alone.

"Ugh, this is not going to be fun." With a little hesitation, Chief Barkley went to join his crew out on the ground. He also had to explain how he ended up in the opposite building.

Murry drove to one of their vacant safe houses while Bently check himself out for any critical damage.

"How are you?" Sly joined the turtle in the back of the van. Bently was just finishing up a scan of his torso and checking for major cracks in his shell.

"No real damage. Some minor shell fractures and a bump on the head." He took a huge whiff of his inhaler. "A little smoke inhalation never killed anyone." Bently tried to smile to let Sly know it was alright.

The raccoon's face softened. "You know you guys are my only family. I'd never been able to forgive myself had something happened to you guys."

**Erk! **Murry brought the van to an abrupt stop.

"Listen Sly, you'd never have to have forgiven yourself for that. It was our decision and our decision alone. And besides, you would have done the same thing for us had the situation called for it." He started the van again.

"He's right Sly." Bently tried to press it into his brain.

"Darn right I'm right." They barely heard the hippo mumble. "We're family!" He shouted back at them.

"And now Carmelita is undoubtedly part of this family." Bently couldn't look at Sly while saying his part. "And we'd all pay any cost to save a family member."

"Thanks guys... Um, well speaking of Carmelita." Sly hated asking his friend for a favor after everything they had just went through.

"I'm printing up the fake I.D's now and uploading it to the hospital's database as we speak, Sly." Bently was always one step ahead of him.

The trio showed up to the hospital claiming to be Carmelita's brothers which raised some eyebrows as none of them looked a like. The hospital staff cleared the identification as real and after Carmellita's several surgeries, they were allowed to wait in her room until she regained consciousness. It was another three days before Carmelita opened her eyes and when she did she went wide eyed.

"Who are you?" The faces were looming over her.

"Psst!" Sly winked underneath his orange fox makeup.

A smile crept over her pale face. "You'll have to tell me everything later."

"After you've regained your strength, my love." He took her dainty paws in his.

"I love you and no act of nature nor the heavens can keep me away from you. I am finally ready to give myself and my all to this family." Carmelita knew the other two strangers in the crane and elephant get-ups were really Bently and Murry.

"I believe Sly has been waiting a very long time to hear that." He punched the raccoon's small arm.

Sly stumbled and hit the ground. Everyone shared in a laugh. Everything had felt so right to them.

Carmelita was released from the hospital and was grateful to have her three best friends help her with her recuperation. When the heat over the Interpol explosion never seemed to die down, the gang moved out to a small mountain town in Sweden. With a heavy heart Sly continued his master thievery, that is with a whole lot of coaxing from Carmelita. She still had a high respect for law and order, but now she saw the logic behind what Sly had been doing all his years. It was hard do to due to the fact that she never cared for vigilantes. If the situation had ever become too much for her 'cop' half to handle, the gang respected her wishes and proceeded in a way that work for all of them.

Standing on her deck, Carmelita looked out over the cliff to a nearby valley. Sly came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What a beautiful and cloudless day this is." She tried to say as Sly rubbed his muzzle on her neck.

They were married and Bently and Murry moved out of the house against Sly and Carmelita's wishes.

"Well we can't stay around here any longer." Bently said with his bags in hand.

"Yeah, where else will the children live." Murry motioned to Carmelita's giant stomach.

They moved into a house they had specially built right next to Sly's and Carmelita. Time moved on and the children were born. Bently met a nice mouse girl name Penelope and Murry went on to professionally race. Through it all they were still the gang that came from broken backgrounds and brought together by love and loyalty. Every now and again Carmelita and the gang would go out on jobs, but even time ends all good things. The next generation of the Cooper Gang was trained and the children of Sly and Carmelita's dozen rug-rats, along with Bently's and Penelope's brainiacs, and Murrys and his racing companion wife speed demons continued the gangs legacy for generations to come.

They retired happily and just as in much love as they had been the first time they laid eyes on each other in Paris on a dark, star filled night.

**Hope it was satisfying. I was thinking of turning it into another two chapters, but I kept telling myself to get it done now. It took me twelve hours, on and off, today to write it. I really enjoyed writing this and actually am sad to have done so. It's like the ending of an era for me. When you start writing a story, sometimes all you have is the beginning and end planned out. Everything else is spontaneous. It's been real people, so that's all I really have to say. It it so sad that other writers from the time I started this are no longer around. They were such a good group of support with wonderful stories and oodles of talent. :'( Enjoy this cause I really don't know if I can give my heart to another fan fiction project. Goodnight all.**


End file.
